Confessions and Positions
by kallmered
Summary: Ever wondered what Cousland went through when Alistair was sacrificing himself to the dark ritual? Or what happened when it was over? Warning: lemon...or is that a plus? you decide!


I've been wondering how my character, Riora Cousland, would handle the actual time between Alistair's having to be the victim in Morrigan's raping ritual (don't you patronize me!) and the final battle, so here it is! And because I have yet to see a lemon, here you go! Trust me, you will know when it will start!

Confessions and Positions

How could she have been so damn selfish? How could she have done something so absolutely horrid to her man to suggest sleeping with Morrigan? She conceded that it _was_ a life and death situation, but as she sat on her bed with furious tears staining her olive skin, Alistair was in bed with another woman.

_That slut!_ her mind screamed, the thought of violence easing the painful tightness in her chest, "If she offered this ritual with _any_ hopes of keeping him, I'll quite literally and deliriously enjoy ripping her. God. Damn. _Eyes out!_"

Her dog was not at all phased by her violent words; his little stubby tail wagged delightly from his prone position on the bear skin rug on the floor.

Alastair was a grown man, he knew what he was offering Riora by sacrificing himself willingly. He was selflessly offering them a chance at a life together and she was doing him no good cursing her own decision.

But was there time to go in there and rip Morrigan off of him?

Riora's eyes whipped up to the flames across the room, her spirit deflating rapidly. What if he was enjoying it? After all, he'd been gone for over an hour...sure Alistair and herslef took a very long time in bed, only because they enjoyed each other, but with her?

Another tear streaked down her face and she sucked in a shaking breath. "He's not enjoying himself...is he?"

Her dog Bruno sat up from lying on the ground and cocked his head to the side as she repeated the question. His immediate whimper did nothing to ease her worry.

Riora stood and furiously swiped her face clear of the tears and glanced at the mirror in the corner. Her platinum hair gleamed snow white in the dark but her tawny eyes were red and puffy, a clear sign that she was crying.

She sighed when she realized she was still in her armor and still a little sweaty and dirty from earlier in the day.

Riora snagged up her sword and dagger, whistled for Brute, and yanked open the door to her chambers startled slightly when Morrigan was standing outside her door. As if her dignity could be shattered any further crying alone in her bed, that bitch witch had to show her snarky, sarcastic face to her! To tell her they were done? Tell her how wonderful it was?

That Alistair was...staying with her for the night maybe?

Her expression must have visibly sunk to depression because Morrigan's hands raised up and her eyes widened. "I am not hear to rub anything in your face, my friend. I did not enjoy hurting you so, but I feel that I must let you know..." she glanced outside the room and pushed Riora back and shut the chamber door.

Only when she turned around did she continue. "It took much time for him to even become...well, aroused wouldn't be a word I would use. You are a lucky woman."

Instantly her ire slammed into her throat and she nearly choked on her anger. "You dare come here to gloat about how good he was!?"

Morrigan smiled then, and shook her head. "If I did not know you so well, I would be offended by your fury that I might come to spin tales of his sexual prowess! But no, I did not come to tell you how good in bed he was. No he was in fact horrible, and a little insulting to say the least." Her eyes flashed with the humor she'd experienced, and she even elicited a sly grin from the beautiful Warden.

"See?" the witch barked. "I knew you would find some kind of dark amusement at his lack of arousal for me. In fact he was completely flaccid! Until..." the fury in the Cousland's eyes was back and Morrigan did not linger this time; it felt too dangerous to do so. "Until I asked him of you, and what he would want you to do to him had I been in another room."

Riora's face flushed and she scratched her elbow awkwardly. "And...did he say anything?"

"No, you know Alistair; he hates me. But that did not stop me from taking liberties and enticing him with mental pictures of what _you_ could do for him. Some little pointers, and things."

"Lamppost..." Riora muttered,

"Excuse me?" Morrigan queried.

"Oh, ah, nothing. So..."

"Since I think of us as friends, I pressed him with images of you, blinding him to anything else. I did put a rag over his eyes and kept speaking to him about you. And damn if he didn't get restless. He couldn't wait to get away!"

"So...it's done then?" Riora asked, still completely uncomfortable with the subject despite the relief it surprisingly gave her.

"Done!? He was a minute-man for Andraste's sake! Please, enlighten me, friend. Is he so swift with you? I barely felt a damn thing!"

Riora burst into laughter then and slapped a hand to her eyes to halt the tears that poured. "Andraste's blood, why does that make me feel so good?"

"Because you love him." Morrigan said, then cringed. "For whatever reason. That is truly you're only flaw, by the way. That and the dog you insist follows you around."

Bruno barked happily.

Riora smiled as she finally composed herself. "You know, you didn't have to come here and prostrate yourself to make me fell better. I was worried though...so many terrible thoughts were forming in my mind."

Morrigan sighed and pulled the other woman into a stiff but warm hug. "I think of you as my friend, whether you like it or not."

With that she pushed Riora away and brushed hair back that had not become mussed. "Anyway, I just wanted you to know. And he is currently scrubbing his skin red to cleanse himself of my filth. I know, because he told me himself before he left."

Riora suddenly felt great pity for Morrigan. "You really are a remarkable woman, and I only wish you would stay. I will be losing a great friend...The best I will ever have."

Morrigan stood like a statue for a moment before she trembled and spun, her back to the Warden. "And...I feel exactly the same. I will see you on the morrow. And it would please me if I could fight at your side. Good night."

When she was gone, Riora stood blinking in shock. Had those been _tears_ in the witch's eyes?

She sighed and shook her head, knowing she'd been hallucinating, but she remembered that Alistair was out in the river behind Redcliff, so she grabbed up her weapons again and rushed from the room.

Bruno's nose was a wonder, surely. He found Alistair when it would have been hopeless for her.

He was in a secluded area where the willow trees shielded him from any eyes. She smiled when she saw him staring off into nowhere and she kissed Bruno's head before sending him off.

She carefully, slowly removed her leather armor with the fur around the shoulders and neck, then removed her boots and laid down her weapons in the cool grass.

Riora wasn't sure if he wanted silence, or if he didn't want to even look at her, so she decided to keep down river and splash around some just to let him know she was there to talk to if he wanted.

She moved to the water's edge, her long white hair trailing in the water as she crouched and felt the coolness. Sweet Andraste, how long had he been in there?

Riora shook her head and backed up, only take a running leap and splash into the water. Her yip as she emerged was a real one and she ran her hands up over her arms to cover her swiftly hardening nipples. Gods it was freezing!

It was then that she felt the warm arms snake around her slim waist and a wide chest press into her back. "Mmm," she moaned and allowed her head to fall back onto her man's shoulder.

"I see you knew I was here, or I would likely be floating down the river by now." Alistair said with a grin, and she was beyond relieved that he seemed to hold no hard feelings toward her.

"I cannot lie to reason." she said and tried to turn in his arms, but he held her there, content to rub his hands up and down her flat belly to the light curls beneath the water. So bold! "Ahh! A-are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything, love." he said as his warm, chapped lips brushed her shoulder sensuously.

"M-Morrigan came to speak with me. She was very blunt." her eyes turned back to his and he was looking at her deeply.

"And?"

"She said that..." Riora licked her lips and forced herself to continue. If she had been in Alistair's place, for say a mage like Jowan who'd offered them the way out as Morrigan had, she'd want such answers too. "She said she had to speak of me to entice you."

"There is only one thing about Morrigan that I barely admire and that is her bluntness." he said. "She did give me some enticing ideas of what to do to you when we were done...and since you and I only been in tents before, that we had to keep silent and, well, reserved I..."

Riora nodded, urging him to continue.

"She gave me some...colorful new, ah, positions for us you know. And since tomorrow we've got to the final battle and we've never had such freedoms before this..."

"Alistair." Riora said, "Do to me what you will."

He looked up, again the shy ex-templar and man who'd only had sex as many times that he could count on his fingers. "You're sure, because my desire for you is great at the moment." he cautiously pulled her hand back to settle on his stunningly large member.

"Andraste's blood!" she shouted and looked up to his suddenly grinning face. "I am a fighter, Alastair. I hope you will not be too gentle with me. After all, I am at your disposal."

He grinned darkly and pressed her into the rock before them, her back to him and her wet hair clinging down to the small of her waist. "You're very small my love, but I will do my best to be...rough." To her shock he entered her swiftly, stretching her delightfully. Her nails scratched up the rock as she clenched her fists and she moaned aloud, eliciting a fierce groan from her mate behind.

"By the gods," he breathed as he lifted one of her legs while he leaned over her back to hold her close. "This is heaven."

"Yes..." she sighed and laid herself over the cold stone, as if in offering, which he eagerly took. His thrusts became rough and fast, yet skilled, bringing her swiftly to her first orgasm that night. "Ah!"

"Yes, my girl, that's the way." he said and ran his hand down to where they were joined. Her sudden whimpering when he touched her most sensitive place had him hissing with pleasure. "Riora, love, you're going to be the death of me."

"The other way...around, my love." she breathed and met him thrust for thrust with her own hips, pressing back into him as he pressed forward.

Soon they both met their climax, and Alistair's howl of sweet release set the satisfied female within her purring. She felt his loving trickle down her thigh and she wondered if he even finished at all with Morrigan. "Again?" she breathed. "I am eager for your other positions you spoke of."

"You minx," Alistair growled and turned her over, laying her on her back over their friendly rock. "I hope you are ready for this. Will you be strong enough to fight an Archdemon tomorrow morn?"

Her slow, vixen smile sent his manhood raging once more. "Can you, my greatest love, keep up with _me_?" she asked coyly.

"Is this a challenge I hear?" he said, only hoping it was.

In answer she arched her back, showcasing her tiny waist and generous breasts to his lecherous eyes. If only the chantry knew...ooh! No, _no_ Alistair look at naked woman before you!

"Andraste!" he screamed to the sky, "If you were here I would kiss you!"

"You dirty cheat!" Riora barked and reached up to grab his hair roughly as she pushed him down onto the shallow bank of the river. She swiftly perched atop him, sheathing him within her core in unison with her rouge-like move.

His deep groan sent shivers up her spin. "You win, you win, just do _not _get up, my dear."

"As you wish, your highness." she said deeply, her voice scratchy yet sexy and she set him into another fit of shivers.

_000_

The next morning they were met with the curious looks of all their group. Ohgren even blushed as he passed them! Wynne was smirking in some awkward knowing way, and Leiliana and Zevran were opening speaking about the wonders of lovemaking, or more especially the noise-making of lovemaking.

"Oh god, I think I'm going to go dig a hole in the ground and stick my head in it now." Alistair said.

"You regret that, excuse me, those performances?" she said.

His eyes suddenly narrowed with some darkness that made her skin shiver and her loins clench. "Not in a million years, Riora. Lets just get through this morning and defeat an Archdemon. Then we will continue some more. This time we'll wake everyone in the castle!"

She blushed and looked back at their companions who had formed up with wide grins on most of their faces; even Morrigan was smirking.

Shale decided to interject her own comment and said, "I approve of whatever It was battling with yesterday. It made all the birds fly away with It and It's servant howling."

"I am not a servant! In fact, I suppose I'll be king after this!"

"Then why must It hit and beat on you to make you listen?" Shale asked, her voice incredulous. "Really, I will never understand humans."

----------------

eee! I love shale. I was shocked when the producers called him/it a her. I mean, a girl golem, eh?

Anyways, please tell me if you enjoyed this, or if it was too much. Thanks!

-ciao!


End file.
